vertigo_comics_dark_eclipse_fan_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer (Last Light) Vol 4 6
Appearing in "True Face of Horror" Featured Characters: * Lucifer Morningstar Supporting Characters: * Pinhead * Maltresia * Freddy Krueger * Pazuzu Antagonists: * Weldrok * Pennywise * The Entity Other Characters: * Annabelle * Vhalak * Candyman * Carrie * Leatherface * The Thing * Lubin * The Dark Tower / Gan * Cenobites * Jeff The Killer * Slenderman * Chucky * Slappy * Jason Vorhees * Michael Myres * Ghostface * Samara Morgan * Hannibal Lecter * Jigsaw * Dracula * Look-See monster * Xenomorph (Mentioned) * Predator (Mentioned) Locations: * US * Cenobite Dimension * The Entity Synopsis of "True Face of Horror" Lucifer arrives in a dark dimensions, made of towering mazes and catacombs, overlooked by some strange structure in the middle, Lucifer turns to Maltresia and questions her on where they are, which she replies that this is a outerverse of darkness and abominations- and that this dimension was created by a hell device, to help create more tortures, before pointing to the structure- she recommends to go up to it, and ask it about Weldrok. Lucifer flies up to the structure and touches it, allowing him to communicate with it, and senses that it recognizes who and what he is- so he asks about Weldrok and this outerverse, for which it can only reply with knowing three demons who have been in contact with the hell-hound. Lucifer finishes the conversation with asking for a guide, which the entity provides at the bottom in the form of a cenobite called Pinhead, but Lucifer can clearly see he is just one of the tortured mortal souls in this labyrinth that have become torturers. Pinhead introduces himself, and explains that they'll need the guidance of others to find the three demons, which Lucifer annoyingly complies to as they leave the realm. They arrive in a dark place, made up of multiple different dimensions and realities- Lucifer asks Maltresia where they are, which she explains they are inside a being called 'The Entity', who creates, captures and releases dark entities across this reality, to spread chaos. Lucifer is then shown multiple realities of killers, monsters and gods under the entities control, and asks to talk to the entity- Maltresia responds that its voice is behind him. Lucifer turns around to see a dark shadowed figure staring at him, it asks him who he is- to which he complies, Lucifer asks Maltresia why they are here- as she explains a entity in here can help them, a man named 'Freddy Krueger'. Lucifer is shown a door to where Freddy is, but 'The Entity' does not allow him too, so through the use of Pinhead as a distraction- as well as, travelling through multiple doors, Lucifer arrives in the realm of dreams, where Freddy lives. Lucifer explains the situation to Freddy, but he shows little care, until Lucifer explains that he will destroy the dream realm, as well as any possible victims for Krueger, leaving him with nothing- also he is forced to accept. Pinhead arrives and asks Krueger about a demon named Vhalak who had met the hell-hound, to which Krueger takes them to a old castle in Romania, he leads them inside to a door where the demon is waiting, Lucifer enters but asks the others to wait outside. Inside Lucifer meets the demon, who quickly realizes who he is talking too- and obeys him, referring Lucifer to 'my king'. Lucifer asks about Weldrok, which Vhalak replies that he did meet him, and explained that he told him to remain in this castle to survive the event- explaining how he planned to remove 'The Entity' from this outerverse, comparing it to removing the roots of the tree, Lucifer leaves thanking the demon- but Vhalak stops him, mentioning another demon in a museum that Weldrok met, saying the museum was owned by people called the 'Warrens'. Lucifer leaves the room to find Pinhead and Freddy arguing, which he stops- Maltresia speaks up, saying we should get to the museum quick, before the two rip each other apart, which Lucifer agrees as he teleport the group outside the house. Inside the house, Maltresia points the group towards a doll that the demon inhabits and Lucifer is quick to grab hold of it and order the demon out, and it does. Lucifer asks it about Weldrok, which is replied, with him using a elder entity, named 'Pennywise', to cause a battle between it and the entity causing the reality to split apart.- this finishes, with the demon telling him to go and find a demon named Pazuzu, as he knows someone- who can lead you to where they are going. Lucifer then uses Maltresia to take the group outside a home, where a group of priests are surrounded- Lucifer simply teleport the group inside to find a young girl possessed by the demon- Lucifer simply reaches inside her chest and pulls the demon out of her, demanding that he talks. The demon explains how there is only one place, that Weldrok can unleash Pennywise against 'The Entity', and that is by destroying a barrier known as 'The Dark Tower', as if he did it without it, there is a risk that the thing he is guarding would be destroyed. Lucifer asks what he is guarding, but the demon has no idea, but before Lucifer can go to 'The Dark Tower' the demon stops him saying that he'll be immediately noticed by the demon, unless he comes with them, which Lucifer grudgingly accepts. The group once again teleport to a place known as 'The Dark Tower', to find the place collapsing and falling apart, showing they have little time. Inside the structure, they discover the tower is actually a physical form, a being named Gan (this outerverses, supreme being), and it is about to die- and so will the tower. Lucifer starts to heal the creature, but the group is attacked by the true form of Pennywise, in a attempt to gain his freedom, but Maltresia points out that if the turtle is fully healed, he'll be sent back to his prison in the void between these universes. A fight breaks out between the entities, while Lucifer heals the turtle, Pennywise is a more powerful entity, and has the group on the ropes, but Lucifer merely waves his wings and sends the being out of the building as he finished healing the turtle. As the group leaves, Weldrok pins everyone to the ground (except Lucifer), as the two meet face to face, telling Lucifer that time is growing short before they meet, but before a answer can be given, Wedrok sends the group away and tackles Lucifer into another portal, and as the angel is sent falling- he can only wonder where he'll land next.